For The Love Of A Sea Cow
by MiWilliams1016
Summary: Haruhi asked to go to the aquarium with the boys. ONESHOT


"We should do something as a family!" Tamaki called out pulling Haruhi from her thoughts. She dropped her pen and turned to him. "We should spend the weekend together!"

"What do you suppose we should do?" Kyouya asked cool from the seat next to her. He closed his calculus textbook and turned in the same direction that Haruhi did. Tamaki walked over to the two hosts his hand clasped together in front of him.

Tamaki opened his mouth but stopped as Hunny called out, "We should see what Haru-Chan wants." With that all the hosts turned to look at her.

"Well," she drawled out, "there's this aquarium that just opened that I would love to go to."

Now she stood in front of Shinagawa aquarium entrance waiting to get her ticket and wrist band. She had snagged a map from Kyouya and was mentally making a route of all the places she wanted to hit. Once they were in the building Karou turned to ask what she wanted to do. Before he could finish the sentence, she grabbed his arm and yanked him to the left. The rest of the club followed as she quickly weaved through the crowd. She abruptly stopped in front of an open exhibit. She looked into the area and then grabbed a hand and pulled going to the bottom of the tank. When she looked back she saw that she grabbed Kyouya's hand. Under other circumstance she would have dropped his hand and apology. This time she tugged him past the other tourists quickly before stopping in front of a large gray creature underwater.

With wide eyes and a smile that reached her eyes she opened her arms in presentation. "This is my favorite animal, the Mantatee! They are also called sea cows." She laughed and turned towards the tank with an excited grin. Several of the host chuckled at Haruhi's behavior. That have never seen her so excited before.

She walked around the tank and would occasionally ramble out a random fact to whoever was listening, which was typically Hikaru or Tamaki.

"There closest modern relative it the elephant," Haruhi looked up at Mori with a smile. Kyouya walked up next to her.

"Haruhi," Kyouya said pulling her attention to him, "What are we going to do with this information?" Her smiled turned to an annoyed frown. Before she could reply he asked another question, "Anything else you want to see?"

"Yeah I want to see the, uh," She looked moved her hands in attempt to explain what she wanted. "The uh, um, the fish that flaps and has a long tail."

Kyouya gave her an exasperated look, "A fish that flaps and has a long tail, gee, I wonder what that could be."

Haruhi tried again, "The uh, sea pancake!"

"What the fuck is a sea pancake?" Hikaru asked from behind her. All the host were looking at her confused now.

"My friend calls it the majestic sea flap flap," she scratched her head trying to remember the name of the animal.

"That doesn't help," Mori stated looking to see if anyone knew what she was talking about.

"It was the thing that killed the guy with the accent." Hunny narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are talking about a stingray?" he asked with a confused look.

Placing her index finger on her nose she pointed at him with the free hand she pointed at him. She earned a drawn out 'wow' from Hikaru and large sigh from Kyouya. She rolled her eyes at them and followed Hunny and Mori who were leading them to the next exhibit. Tamaki walked up to her and started talking about eels and dolphins. She nodded occasionally and hummed at the facts that he gave her.

After visiting the sting rays and petting them they walked around to each exhibit. The twins would come up with random names and tease Haruhi until she narrowed her eyes at them and walked away. After about an hour of walking they decided to stop and grab a bite to eat.

"I want a manatee," Haruhi said after finishing her sandwich, "anyone wanna buy me one?"

"No one buy her a manatee," Kyouya said from behind his map.

"You guys are always trying to buy me stuff," She stated, "I want a manatee."

"The only animal you are walking out of here with is a fish." He replied.

"I want a piranha." She called back.

"You get no fish."

"Aww," she whined as she grabbed her soda.

"Let's see the dolphins!" Hunny called after he finished this third cookie. It was after they made it to the dolphins did they noticed Haruhi was missing. Tamaki started to freak out and Kyouya kept swatting him off his arm.

"What's wrong with him now," They boys looked behind Kyouya to see Haruhi standing and hugging a stuffed manatee. It was about as big as her and she was struggling to keep it off the ground.

"Where did you get that?" Kyouya asked eyes the oversized stuffed animal.

"I saw it as we were walking. I decided to buy it myself since no one wanted to get me one." She said bluntly.

"I thought you wanted a real manatee," Tamaki said honestly.

"What the fuck would I do with a real one?" she deadpanned at him. He turned to Kyouya and complained about her cussing. The twins walked up to her and poked at the stuffed animal, she glared at them and turned her body pushing the object away from them.

"Why'd you get such a big one?" Karou asked.

"Well," she pondered, "why not?"

The twins shrugged their shoulders and went back to standing next to Hunny and petting the dolphins. After that they went to several shows that were being held. Haruhi was tired at the end of the day and trying to keep the toy off the ground was proving to be difficult. Mori had grabbed the plush and yanked it upwards and held it on one of his shoulders. She thanked him and walked to the exit.

Haruhi, Hunny and Karou all fell asleep in the car. Mori occasionally shook his head in attempt to push of the falling of his eyelids. Hikaru was playing on a handheld and Kyouya was watching the girl leaning against the glass.

"Good day?" Mori asked beside him.

Kyouya nodded, "Great day."


End file.
